


Aground Rebound

by Shadowheartdesigns (shadowkitten)



Series: Smoke and Mirrors [9]
Category: Princess Principal (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/F, Period Typical Attitudes, Polyamory, Rebound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 00:05:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15424614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkitten/pseuds/Shadowheartdesigns
Summary: Lily Gaveston ran aground in the shallow waters of bigotry and arrogance, partly of her own making. It is often said however, that hitting rock-bottom leads to a rebound to greater heights.





	Aground Rebound

Lily took a deep breath. She smoothed her skirt down, before gripping the bottom hem. Shaking her head, she released and smoothed it down again. She nodded, reached out, and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

She pushed the door open, and entered her father's study. He sat behind his mahogany desk, wearing a dark grey suit. A barrister's wig sat on a stand beside the desk.

"Father," Lily said, "You wanted to see me?"

"Hm. Yes, Lily. Please, have a seat," he said, gesturing to a chair.

She nodded, and sat down.

"Drink?" he asked.

Lily blinked in surprise. "Um. Alright."

He nodded, and stood to walk over to a liquor cabinet He pulled out two short, wide glasses. He set two cubes of ice in each, then poured out a dark amber fluid. Handing her one, he gestured toward her with his.

"Cheers," he said.

"Cheers?" she replied.

They sipped their drinks, and Lord Gaveston sat again.

"Lily," he began after a moment, "I must say first, that I am glad you're home safe from Casablanca."

Lily nodded, sighing. "Yes, father. It was ... traumatic. I was terrified. If it hadn't been for Chise, I fear I'd have died."

"Yes, yes. Disgraceful what they put her through. I registered my complaint with the governor of Gibraltar and the Foreign Secretary. I understand they've issued both her and Ambassador Horikawa letters of apology?"

"She ... hasn't mentioned it."

"Really? I'd have thought ... well, no matter. What matters is you are home, and she is in Albion and not en route to Japan in some cargo trawler."

"Yeah," Lily nodded.

He took another sip of his drink.

"So, with the unpleasantness out of the way ... tell me, how was your holiday otherwise?"

Lily's cheeks turned red. "Ah. Well, it was ... nice."

"Nice?"

She nodded.

He frowned. "I am trying not to examine you as I would a witness, Lily, but such a response hardly constitutes an answer."

She shrugged. "I don't quite know what to say. We really didn't have that long before the riot ruined everything."

"Hm. Nice. Nice in what way, then? Dancing nice, drinks nice, opium den nice?"

"Father? I ... don't think opium dens are found in Morocco."

He shrugged. "I'd hardly know, from your description. You could find 'nice' anywhere: Hong Kong, Cape Town, New York, Alberta ...."

"We ... we went to a nice restaurant our first night there. We then went to a dance hall. Where we ... danced. And drank."

"I see. So you met young gentlemen there?"

"No, father."

"So with whom did you dance?"

Lily looked down at her hands. "Ladies are permitted to dance with one another."

"Are they?"

Lily's eyes narrowed, and she looked up at her father. "What are you trying to say?"

"What did you do with the two young ladies after dancing and drinking, Lily?"

"I am being cross-examined, aren't I? Do I need a solicitor?"

Lord Gaveston laughed. "No, of course not. You're under no obligation to answer of course. Though, I do deserve some accounting."

"Accounting? Father, what have you heard?"

He sighed. "Very well. Lily, rumors persist that you are somewhat more than merely friendly with Miss Chise, or Miss Marilla."

Lily blushed again. "Um."

"I'd take that reaction to mean the rumors have a grain of truth to them."

"Yes," Lily said. She blinked. A vague wave of nausea coursed through her.

"I see. So you are romantically involved with a woman."

"With ... with two women, father."

He nodded. "As the rumors imply, yes. Well, I'll thank you at least for your honesty."

Lily drained her glass. "Are you upset?"

"Upset?" He stood with a sigh, and poured more whisky into both glasses. Lily immediately drank.

"Upset," Lord Gaveston repeated. "I ought to be livid. Were you a boy, homosexual behavior would wind you in prison. At that, though I'd have to check my sources, I do believe female homosexuality is a severe offense in Morocco."

"I ... that is, they don't really care."

"Don't they?"

"Casablanca is ... I mean, what Europeans do is ... I mean, the locals are held to local law, which is based on Islam, but Europeans aren't."

"Alright. Fine. I'll drop that entirely. You're breaking no law of Albion anyway. Hm. I ask you though, how do you expect to find a husband .…"

" _Husband_? Father, why would I want one?!"

He scowled. "You intend to follow my footsteps? Enter University, earn a law degree, and be called to the bar?"

"Yes!"

He nodded. "How many women have been called to the bar, Lily Gaveston?"

She shrugged. "None."

"How many?"

"Women have never been called to the bar, father."

"And why not? Is it illegal?"

"No. It's against tradition."

"Yes, exactly. You aim to be the first woman called to the bar, on the strength of being my eldest daughter. I approve, wholeheartedly. But, you cannot expect the gentlemen of the bar to look upon a woman who openly spurns marriage with any favorability."

"Why not? I'm aiming to shatter tradition. Why shouldn't I be openly homosexual, father? If I shatter one, then why not two? Why not all of them?!"

He sighed. "Lily, you are a woman. You will have to fight tooth and nail to be accepted to University as a law student. Then, fight just as hard to be allowed to _take_ the exam to qualify for the bar. Even then, Lily Gaveston, even after having qualified and passed all requirements, you must convince your male peers that you are worthy to be considered. If you are lucky, some will consider you near-equal, and give you an opportunity to practice at law."

Lily shrugged, and was again unable to keep her father's gaze.

"Now, add to that the additional stigma of openly practicing a degenerate life-style."

"It ... it isn't degenerate, father!"

"You needn't convince me, Lily. I don't entirely approve, but I'll not write you out of my will over it."

She looked up at him with slight surprise.

"However, the gentlemen at the bar, drinkers, womanizers, and fathers of bastards all across the Empire though they may be, _will_ judge you, and quite harshly at that. You cannot have even the suggestion of immoral behavior to be taken seriously."

"I don't believe that."

"Well, then you're welcome to try. I give you one chance in a hundred if you persist."

Lily closed her eyes. "You are advising me to marry."

"Yes. Not for love. God knows I didn't marry for love. It's a wise career move."

"I shall remain single, then."

"That may work. Better than being known as a sapphist anyway."

Lily nodded, and opened her eyes. "But what I will not do, not for you and not for Albion, and not for God, is to tell Chise and Marilla that I am not permitted to love them. I do. I love them, both of them. No power will convince me otherwise, or dissuade me that such a love is wrong."

He sighed. "Lily, Lily. I love you, darling. I want what is best for you. Sometimes, what is best feels the worst."

"No father, you aren't telling me this."

"Lily, I am telling you this. It is for you, believe me. I would recommend you to a psychologist ...."

"You believe me insane?"

"No, Lily. Confused. Uncertain. Talking to someone qualified to understand will help you."

"I cannot believe this. I will not talk to a psychologist, father. Not for this. I will not stop loving who I love. Not for you. Not for Albion. Not for God!"

"Lily," he sighed.

She stood up, frowning. "Is there anything else you have to say to me, father?"

He looked at her for a moment. "No," he finally replied.

"Good," Lily said, turning on her heel, and stormed out of his office.

**

The cab pulled up to the address, and Lily exited. After paying the cabbie, she walked over to the entrance to the boarding house.

It was a shabby looking place. The paint on the door was peeling. The knob and door knocker were tarnished. The carpet in the entrance was worn, and the stairs creaked as she walked up.

The door to Marilla's flat looked flimsy. She knocked twice, and waited.

After a moment, the door opened a crack.

"Hey there, Gaveston," Marilla said. The door closed, then opened completely a moment later. "C'mon in."

Lily smiled thinly. "Thank you."

She walked into the apartment, stopping to lean in and kiss Marilla's cheek.

"Hello, Lily," Chise said. She was sitting at a table in the flat.

Lily frowned. The dining room and bedroom and living room were all apparently squeezed together. There was a double bed, which Lily mused could be either cramped or cozy depending on the company. Near it hung a parchment with strange calligraphy. Japanese, she guessed.

The table Chise sat at had an oil lamp, and was set with three plates and three sets of silverware. No, too dignified a word for the tin forks and spoons and knives.

"Hello, Chise," Lily answered. She walked over to the Japanese girl, and gave her cheek a kiss as well.

"Have a seat," Marilla said.

Lily smiled. "Thanks."

She sat beside Chise, and reached out for her hand. Chise seemed to hesitate a moment, before taking it.

"Is something wrong, love?"

Chise glanced down at her empty plate. "We ought to have supper first."

"And," Marilla said, "it's nearly done."

She walked into the kitchen, which Lily saw was a small, cramped space. She could just barely see an icebox and a gas oven.

"So," Lily said casually to Chise, "Looking forward to classes?"

Chise shrugged. "It will be nice to have something other than spying to focus on, I suppose."

Lily smiled. "It will be! You'll have the chance to learn new things, meet new challenges ...."

Chise didn't respond, and Lily's smile became forced, then melted entirely.

The increasingly awkward silence was broken by Marilla entering the room, carrying a stew-pot. She set it down on the table, and opened it.

"Oh, that smells delicious," Lily said with a smile.

"Hope it is. Just a moment, I've got potatoes too."

Lily nodded.

"Would you like ale or stout?" Chise asked.

Lily shrugged. "Well ... whatever you're having."

Chise nodded, and stood to get three bottles of pale ale. filling up each glass. As she did, Marilla entered with a ceramic bowl filled with whole, steamed potatoes.

"Well, dig on in," Marilla said with a thin, lop-sided smile.

***

"That was really good," Lily sighed. She sat on the edge of the bed, leaning into Marilla with an arm around her waist. Chise sat on the bed as well, on Lily's other side.

"Lily," Chise said slowly. "We ... we feel that we need to talk."

Lily sat up, and looked at Chise with a curious tilt of her head. "Oh?"

"Look," Marilla said, "Chise and I were thinking. I mean, Casablanca was .…"

"Fun," Lily responded with a smile.

"Awkward," Marilla said.

Lily turned to her with a look of surprise. "I ... thought things were going well."

"Lily," Chise whispered, "you say that you love us. And yet, you were deathly afraid of intimacy."

Lily turned hurriedly to Chise. "I ... I wasn't! It was just ... I was shy."

"Lily," Marilla sighed, "it wasn't just that. Chise told me what happened. You didn't enjoy it."

"I ... I did. I mean, if there's supposed to be more than ... I mean, I don't know anything about it. Chise, when we made love that night ... it's the only time I have done that, with anyone!"

"You were hesitant, and uncertain. If I must be honest, Lily, I sensed that you were uncomfortable with me. Frankly, as time went on, you seemed to be far more comfortable, and even intimate, with Marilla."

Lily blinked. "What?"

"Be honest Lily. You were disappointed when I said I wasn't gonna join you. You would've been ... well, I think it would've been easier if I had been there."

"Wait, what are you saying? Are you accusing me of being a bigot? That I couldn't allow a Japanese girl to touch me without being disturbed by it?"

"Lily, I did not say you were disturbed, merely that you did not enjoy it."

Lily shifted very uncomfortably. "I ... I love you, Chise. Intimacy is ... it's difficult. And yes, I do want to try it with you, Marilla."

"Gaveston, I don't want to have sex with you."

Lily's eyes widened, and she looked at Marilla in shock.

"I'm not attracted to you."

"You said you cared for me," Lily whispered.

"Yeah, I did. I meant it at the time, somehow. I mean, you seem alright for an upper-class type, but I just can't see you as a lover."

"Marilla," Lily's voice was thin, wavering. "I ... please, give me a chance?"

"Lily," Chise whispered. "I am sorry. We did give you a chance. Marilla is not attracted to you, and I do not feel that you can let yourself be intimate with me. I suspect that it is because I am Japanese."

"That ... that is absurd, Chise."

"Is it?"

"I love you! I love both of you!"

"Lily," Marilla sighed, "don't make this harder than it is. I'm sorry, but we have to let you go."

"Let ... let me ...?"

"I am so very sorry, Lily," Chise whispered.

Lily blinked, and looked between the two women.

"That's it, then? Just ... so long? Have a good life, just stay out of ours?"

Marilla sighed. "Look, you're a good person. You'll meet someone one day who can appreciate you, and who you can appreciate too."

"I don't believe this," Lily whispered, standing up slowly. She turned slowly. She could feel tears starting to leak out of her eyes. "I don't believe this," she repeated.

Marilla and Chise shared a look, then turned back to her.

"We are sorry," Chise said, "but if we persisted in this, someone would end up hurt. That someone would be you, Lily. Best to cut it off now, and not drag out the misery."

"Misery? You're miserable with me?"

"Lily .…"

"No Marilla, let me talk. _You_ are miserable? Do you know what I have had to do to make this work? The sacrifices I've had to make? My reputation is tainted by this. My father expressed concern that I was in a relationship with you. The same father who generously gave us the money to holiday in Casablanca."

"Lily," Chise started to say.

"No! Dammit, Chise, just no! Don't say anything. I genuinely loved you. I suppose it was just an act for you though, huh? Make me a double agent by promising me some exotic intimate pleasures."

Chise closed her eyes.

"You can't really deny that, can you?"

Chise shook her head slowly.

"And you, Marilla. Why'd you go through with this anyway? Did it amuse you to see an 'upper-class type' debase and humiliate herself?"

"No Lily. I promised Chise, who said she was gonna try to make it work. Promised that I'd try too. We tried, Lily. It didn't work."

"Amazing," Lily whispered. "Just ... I don't know what else to say. Well ... thank you for the food, I suppose."

She turned on her heel, grabbed her handbag, and stormed out of the flat.

****

Beatrice sat alone in the Natural History clubroom. Classes were not set to begin for another week, and new students hadn't arrived yet. Their paperwork had, however. Including the information on the three new first-year students that were not only beginning their secondary education, but their careers as spies.

For each girl, there was an official transcript from their primary school. This gave glowing information about each girl, her grades and interests, and the club or clubs she had indicated a desire to learn about. Naturally, each of these girls had checked an interest in the Natural History club.

Everything was above-board and innocuous. Except of course that the three students hadn't existed, as such, prior to their acceptance to Queen's Mayfair Academy.

Beatrice sighed, and scribbled down information in her notebook. To one side a pulp horror novel was open to an innocuous page. She glanced at it, then at the transcript of one of the girls, before scribbling down more information.

"Pain in the ass," Beatrice muttered. "Every tenth letter, shifted thirteen ways. And then you still don't get the real message without looking in this dreadful New Albion trash."

She set her pencil down, and massaged the bridge of her nose. She looked at the novel, and turned the page. There was a lurid line illustration of some kind of giant blubbery thing with a face of tentacles menacing a group of humans cowering amongst ruins covered with seaweed. She shook her head, and turned back to the other page.

"Somehow," she muttered, "you never see Dorothy do this kind of stuff."

The door opened, and Beatrice hurriedly closed her notebook and flipped to a random page in the novel. She looked up, and saw Lily Gaveston enter.

"Ah, good morning Lily!"

"Hey, Beato," she replied in a monotone.

Beatrice frowned. "Lily? What's wrong?"

She sat down beside Beatrice, glancing casually at the transcripts on the table. "Just personal things. You wanted to see me?"

Beatrice frowned. "Lily, whether or not you like it, you are part of a team. We have to work together toward the common goal of defeating the Kingdom of Albion, and placing Charlotte on the throne. Now, if you have personal problems, those can get in the way, and as your handler I cannot just let those pass. If you fail, I fail."

Lily sighed. "I know, just ... I mean, if I say something it might ... it might jeopardize the team too."

Beatrice sighed. "Lily, please? I want to help. I like to think that we're friends."

"Well ... it's like ... I mean, last night Chise and Marilla ...."

Beatrice sighed, again, and closed her eyes.

"They broke up with me," she said in a quiet, thin voice.

"Oh, Lily."

Lily started to say something else, but it came out as a sobby squeak instead.

Beatrice opened her eyes again. The older girl was shivering, tears dribbling out of her eyes.

"I mean, I tried. Like, so hard. But .. I mean, I don't know. I fucked it up somehow."

Beatrice winced. For Lily to be upset enough to swear, let alone cry ....

"Come here," Beatrice said, opening her arms. Lily didn't hesitate to collapse into her arms. She sobbed and blubbered, burying her face into Beatrice's chest.

"Sorry, this ... is why I didn't want to say. I mean ... how can I? She hates me, and I ... and you ... just to get me, right?"  
Beatrice gently ran her fingers through Lily's hair, and rubbed her back.

"Lily, I am so very sorry. You do know that I don't hate you, right?"

"You didn't like me though," she sniffled.

"No, I suppose not. We were on opposite sides though."

Lily nodded. "And I was an ass."

"Yeah."

Lily pulled back slightly with a frown. "Not sure you were supposed to just agree with that."

Beatrice shrugged. "You kinda were, though."

"Yeah, until," Lily shuddered, and closed her eyes. "I mean, I really do ... did ... love her, you know?"

"I know."

"And then Marilla ... I kinda fell for her too."

"Yeah."

"But ... I mean ... was all an act," Lily said, sobbing again, and leaning against Beatrice.

"Well, I'd be lying if I said it wasn't, I had a big part in that, and I feel terrible for it."

Lily shrugged. "Didn't take me long to figure out though."

"Oh?"

"I mean, I could tell you didn't like me exactly at first, but you didn't want to kill me for real."

"No."

Lily pulled back again, blinking red eyes. "So I kinda figured it out. It was an act. I ... guess I should've known _her_ so-called feelings were too."

"Lily, Chise ...."

Lily winced.

"Sorry. She really did try. It just didn't work out. Things sometimes just don't work out."

Lily shrugged.

Beatrice sighed, and wiped Lily's cheeks.

"Be honest with me?"

Lily shrugged again.

"Do you want to keep doing this?"

Lily blinked, surprised. "Why would I not?"

"You feel lied to. Betrayed."

"Lied to, sure. But not betrayed. Beato, I believe in Princess Charlotte. I ... I believe in you."

"Lily?"

Lily shrugged, and pulled back, sitting down in her own chair again. She brushed her hands across her eyes.

"We've worked together since spring."

"Yeah."

"We danced, remember?"

Beatrice smiled. "Yeah. It was nice."

"Very."

Lily seemed to have calmed down. She was no longer shivering, and no new tears leaked out of her eyes. She looked at Beatrice for a moment, and smiled.

"So, yes. I want to keep doing this. I want you to ... to _like_ me."

Beatrice blinked. "Um."

"Oh, when I say ... um. Beato, I ... um."

"Lily, you know that I have someone, right?"

Lily nodded.

"And that could make things awkward."

"I ... really don't think it'd be a good idea anyway," Lily whispered. "I just got through with ... and I mean, my father is clearly against me dating a girl. He was very adamant that such a relationship would damage my chances at a future. That I would be better off as a spinster."

"Oh Lily ... I am sorry."

She shrugged. "I think he thinks that he's helping me. He doesn't understand this, so he thinks it's something that can just be ... talked away? I guess."

Lily's eyes went wide. "Oh God," she said in a note of panic. "He'll think he was right! He'll learn that they broke up with me, and now he'll say that is what happens, and that I should stop and turn away from it and ...."

"Lily," Beatrice whispered, again reaching out to her.

Lily closed her eyes, and somehow kept from breaking down again. She took a deep breath, and nodded. "I am fine. I am. I can manage my father. I can."

"Are you sure?"

"No," Lily whispered in a trembling voice. She leaned toward Beatrice again, then stopped herself.

Beatrice sighed, and pulled Lily close to her. That set her off again, and she sobbed as she cuddled into Beatrice's arms.

"Sorry," she blubbered.

"Don't be."

"I just ... I mean ... I think that I do have ... feelings. For you I mean."

"Do you?"

Lily nodded. "Yeah."

"Lily, a time like this is a very ... fragile time in a girl's life."

"I know."

"You've just been rejected, and now you're here clinging to me."

"I know. Beato, I know that."

"I mean, I understand."

"Do you?" Lily asked.

"Yeah," Beatrice whispered.

The door to the clubroom opened. Lily jolted back, with a squeak. Beatrice's face turned bright red, and she looked at the door with wide eyes.

"You know," Dorothy said, strolling into the clubroom. "This room's pretty great when it comes to privacy. I made a few improvements myself. Even so, it still isn't perfectly sound-proofed."

She closed the door behind her, and slowly walked over to the table.

Lily gulped, fidgeting, looking down at her feet, and desperately wishing she were somewhere else.

"Doro .…"

"No, just listen to me right now."

Beatrice glanced at Lily uncertainly.

Dorothy stopped in front of the two of them, and sighed quietly.

"I've kinda known about this for a while."

Lily looked up at her with surprise. "What?"

"I mean, you two were all over each other at the dance."

Beatrice looked down at the paperwork on the table in front of her.

"Beato can't say a bad word about you, Lily. Not since you two've been working together."

Lily shrugged.

"And I mean ... I know you haven't done anything more than being flirty and maybe a little clinchy. I've watched you two work together though. There's something there, and there's no point in any of us denying it."

Beatrice glanced up at her uncertainly.

"What are you saying, Doro?"

Dorothy sighed. "I don't know. I _am_ jealous, but not _upset_. If that makes sense."

"Not really," Lily said.

"Funny, would've thought you of all people'd get that."

Lily blinked.

"Okay, cards on the table. Beato, you like Lily, and it goes beyond friendship."

Lily glanced at Beatrice with wide eyes.

"Lily, you like Beato, and getting freshly dumped has brought that to the forefront."

Lily looked back at Dorothy.

"If I wasn't in the picture, you two'd be together by now."

"Doro, I don't want to lose you," Beatrice said quietly.

"You aren't, Sweet. I love you."

"I love you too."

"The only thing I am saying," Dorothy rubbed her mouth with her hand. "And God help me for saying it at all, is that if you two want to get closer, I won't object."

"Dorothy?" Lily gasped.

"Look, it may be nothing, right? Or it might be something. Beato, you still love .…"

"Doro, please."

Lily looked at her in surprise. "You love someone else?"

Beatrice swallowed, and nodded.

Lily looked confused. "I thought I was the only one .…"

"What, that you're the only one who can love more than one person?" Dorothy asked.

Lily shrugged.

"Look, it's not simple. I don't really fall in love. I love Beatrice, that's about it. Mind, I've had other people. I don't get hung up on romance, is all. Part of what makes me a successful spy I guess. However, I get the idea."

Lily took a deep breath. "Dorothy, I loved Chise. I fell in love with Marilla. I really did want things to work. And honestly, there are other girls that I am attracted to."

"Yeah, including one sitting next to you," Dorothy said.

Lily glanced at Beatrice, whose face had returned to a more natural color.

"Yes," Lily whispered.

"So, this is a formal exception to rule 3. Lily, don't fuck things up though. You gotta stay professional. This isn't about making Beato sad, it's about saying the wrong thing to Flint and getting someone killed."

Lily nodded.

"And Beato? You're mine first. I call for you, and if it isn't Control business you drop what- or whoever you're doing and come for me. Got it?"

"Yes, Doro."

"Good. Now, I'm gonna go off and find something to do. Maybe work on the cars a bit."

"Um," Lily started, "didn't you have something to do in here? You came here after all."

Dorothy shrugged. "I probably did, but God help me if I know what it was now."

She turned and walked out the door.

Beatrice swallowed, and looked at Lily.

"Beato, I don't know what to say."

"Me either. Let's just put it to one side for a bit, okay? I mean, there is business to talk about. You have to keep these three," she tapped the transcripts in front of her, "out of Flint's suspicions. I'll give you a list of four or five random students we want the SSB to investigate, so they'll leave them alone."

Lily nodded, and took a deep breath. "Do we have to do that now?"

Beatrice shook her head. "No, we don't have to do that now, Lily."

"Okay."

An awkward silence filled the room.

"Beato?"

"Yes, Lily."

"I ... I love you."

Beatrice sighed. "Lily .…"

"Sorry."

"I love you too."

Lily blinked. "What?"

Beatrice's face turned red, and she looked down at the paperwork. "Um. I mean ... let's talk about it more later. Like, when we've calmed down."

"Are ... are you free this weekend?"

Beatrice looked up at her with wide eyes. "I guess so."

Lily nodded. "Okay. That will be later, yes?"

"Yeah," Beatrice giggled. "Yeah, sure."


End file.
